


In the Lifestream

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: I mean technically it's a main character death but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: A reunion. Drabble.





	In the Lifestream

She was on the altar, in the City of the Ancients, nearly finished with the spell, about to stand, when-- pain, sharp-- her back-- then no feeling at all, it was so peculiar, it... she was lying on the ground, glass, but it wasn't cold, it wasn't anything, skin numb, she could see feet, they were receding, the colours had gone wrong, the train kept pulling into the station in Sector 7 again and again and again and then

And then

Green light. Colour, brighter than ever. She heard a rush of voices-- thousands, millions. She saw glimpses-- trees, birds, mammals she couldn't name--

"Aeris!" Her mother's voice. "You're here!"

She understood. _Lifestream_.

"I'm dead?" she thought. There was no reply, but she instantly felt it was the wrong way to think of it. They were part of a cycle. The same boundaries didn't apply here. "Mother? I want to see you."

She felt a sad but tender apology, and she understood. It didn't work the same way here-- certainly not for someone like Ifalna, who'd left the body Aeris had known so long ago. She was dispersed between grasses and pines, earthworms and bees.

"But there is someone," said Ifalna. "Someone who wants to see you, who returned to the planet only recently. He'll be so happy."

Aeris' heart leapt. Zack!

And she felt a presence beside her, tall and broad.

"Zack is a new baby," said Ifalna. "But we found your other friend!"

The presence bowed. "Aeris." Tseng's voice. "Sephiroth get you too? He's really taking pains to fight in his own league, isn't he?"

Aeris recoiled. "Oh god, not you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's a bit of a trope where Aeris dies, only to be embraced by Tseng in the lifestream. She's always seemed far too happy about that for my tastes. :P


End file.
